


Late Night Meeting

by Looney_Moon_Beam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Intimidation, Rough Sex, Sneaking In, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Looney_Moon_Beam
Summary: After trying to sneak in after a night out with co-workers Lindsay finds he dad in a late night meeting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Late Night Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible with updating guys and I seriously apologize about that. I work shit hours and when i get home I just can't bring myself to write or update at times. So bare with me please. Plus with this one its been a bit since I've watched the Avengers/Captain America movies and I would like to rewatch them again before getting to far into this so I can try and stay as close to timeline events.

I quietly opened the front door and tried turning the knob to keep the sound of the latching door from echoing in the foyer. I deposited my jacket onto the rack by the door and tip toed to the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water and some pain meds before bed so I don’t wake up from with a hangover. I stopped before entering the kitchen, I heard a low voice coming from within it, it sounded like my dad.

“What is it?” I heard him ask someone quietly,

Suddenly there’s a gun pointed in my face, and a vice like grip on my arm yanking me into the kitchen. I let out an un-lady like screech, and saw my dad sitting at the café table,

“Dammit Lindsay,” he sat a gun on the table,

“Dad? What’s going on?” I glanced at the man holding my arm, his long dark hair covered his face from my view, I looked where he was gripping my arm and my eyes widened, it was mechanical, “Dad?” I repeated looking back at him.

He sighed taking a sip from his glass of milk, “I always told you that your sneaking around would get you in trouble one day,”

“I’m sorry,” I whimpered, “I-”

He motioned to the man to sit me down across from him, I was forcefully dragged across the room and pushed into the chair,

“You got me in a real predicament right now, Lindsay,” he leaned forward resting his hand on the gun,

I could feel the looming presence of the man behind me, “I had a bit too much to drink anyway dad, I probably won’t remember this anyway,” It was a lie, I was drunk but definitely not that drunk, and the look my father was giving me knew that also. I don’t know what was going on here, but my father seemed very intent on that what was going on was not on the up and up.

I shakily reached to grab my father’s hand and a hard grip grabbed my shoulder, but father shook his head and the hand disappeared. I shakily laid my hands on the one that was not on the gun, “I don’t know what’s going on, but I swear I won’t say a word,” I glanced at the man behind me who was now leaning against the wall in the shadows, “Daddy please,” I was beginning to realize I was begging for my father to not kill me. He pulled his hand away,

“I had hoped to keep you out of this a bit longer, but you’ve forced my hand,” he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Why couldn’t you be more like your sister?” he leaned back and rubbed his face with his hands. Ever since she had been rescued after being held hostage, she had gotten big into traveling and helping villages in god knows where. While I was a college drop out “wasting my brains,” as my father so lovingly put it, on a secretary job at Stark Tower.

I flinched at his words, “Dad, please,”

“Do you know who this is?” he motioned towards the man behind me. I shook my head quickly, “Look at him.” I shook my head quicker this time closing my eyes, “Look at him, now,” my father’s voice held an edge. Alexander Pierce was revered as this amazing man, but at home he was his true self. A strong domineering man, who could be quite cold, I turned in my seat.

My eyes locked with icy blue ones that sent chills down my spine,

“This is the Winter Soldier,” my father continued as I trailed my eyes quickly over the man. He sparked a glint of familiarity.

“You may have seen him earlier on the news fighting the good ol’ Captain America,”

My eyes widened, watching the footage from earlier he had moved with pure power and was absolutely fearless, I turned back in the seat, “What is he doing here?”

“Let’s just say he works for me,”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “What?”

He sat quietly starting at me, and finally sighed again, “You remember hearing about Hydra?”

“Secret sect of the Nazi’s, yeah,” I had been a history major with my main focus on World War 2, he raised his eye brows and then spread his arms in almost a “Ta-Da!” moment, “Wait, you’re apart of Hydra?” I stood suddenly and I felt movement behind me suddenly and I turned backing into the table to find the Winter Soldier right there. My heart was racing,

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t take the news so well,” his voice sounded almost disappointed from behind me, “I was going to ease you into it, your studies would have made you invaluable,”

“Would have?” I whispered in fear, my eyes still locked on the assassin in front of me,

“I just don’t know if I can trust that you won’t go running to a supervisor at work,”

I turned around to plead with him, but I was grabbed from behind. An arm like a steel beam went across my stomach and a metal hand clamped around my throat. There was no pressure yet but the threat of it was there.

“I just don’t know what I am going to do with you right now,” he grabbed his glass of milk and downed the last little bit, “You are family after all,”

I was so terrified of speaking with the threat of the metal hand at my throat, he could snap my neck with just a flinch. I felt my father’s eyes on me for what felt like hours,

“Take her to her room, asset,” he finally stood, “As of this moment young lady you are no longer working at Stark Tower and your going to have a personal guard on you at all times,”

I glanced in the direction of the man behind me, but my father just laughed,

“Oh no sweetie, he’s far to busy to be babysitting you,” he motioned towards the stairs and the hand vanished from my throat and the arm began guiding me towards them.

I was half dragged up the stairs and I didn’t want to know how this man knew where my room was, he roughly pushed me in and stood in the doorway arm’s crossed.

“Can you turn so I can get changed?” I hugged myself pleading with this intimidating man. He just cocked his head slightly but didn’t move. I huffed but turned towards my dresser and pulled out some comfy pants and a tank top. I usually slept in just panties and a tank but seeing as I was going to have company for the evening…

I turned my back after I slipped off my heels and pulled my pants on up under my dress. I cursed myself for deciding to go bra less tonight, I unzipped my dress and paused before I slid the dress down. I could feel the gaze boring into me,

“Please turn around,” I shot over my shoulder but he didn’t budge, I saw something flash across his face, a dark look. I tore my gaze from his and let out a sigh and let the dress slide to the ground leaving me in my fleece pants. I quickly grabbed for my top but a hand trailing down my back made me freeze, I was trembling now. His hand snaked back up my spine and pulled my hair over my shoulder and his warm breath ghosted over my neck, the robotic hand gripped my hip and pulled me against him. Without my heels on now my ass was pressed directly against his groin making my breath hitch. I closed my eyes when I felt his teeth nip at my throat and let out what sounded like a growl mixed with a groan. Oh god this can’t be happening. “Please stop,” I whimpered. His hand gripped my hair yanking my head to the side exposing it more and his assault on my neck became harsher and I could feel his arousal beginning to become more prominent against my ass.

His metal hand moved and splayed across my lower abdomen and pressed me harder against him, which quickly began trailing down more dipping into my loose pants.

“No, please no!” I cried a little louder but his cold hand was soon cupping my sex, I squirmed in his grip but he just huffed and slid his metallic middle finger into my entrance causing my voice to be trapped in my throat momentarily. The shock to the cold metal in such a warm place had me frozen on the spot. He let out a grunt as he began thrusting it in and out of me his normal hand was now cupping my breast holding me tight to him. Soon my body began producing fluids to help with the invasion and his movement became smoother and quicker, as did my breathing. No, this can’t be feeling good, I internally plead. A second finger joined, and his movement kept the same quick even pace set on bringing to my climax,

“No, no, no,” I gasped feeling the familiar build inside of me, “Daddy please help me,” I tried calling out, but it came out a whimper. I began tightening and he sped up his movements,

“Fuck!” I cried out as the coil in my gut released and I came hard on those metallic fingers.

I was forcefully pushed face down on to the bed and I heard his fly quickly come undone, “I’m sorry,” I heard his gruff voice come from behind me, frenzied hands pulling my pants to my knees. I let out a scream as he sheathed himself fully into me stretching out my insides, he let out a groan as he held himself still for a moment. My vagina was still fluttering from the orgasm he had given me and his breath hitched every time it spasm around him.

He then set a brutal pace slamming into me making me cry out again, he was so large, I could feel the head of his cock entering my cervix with each thrust. His metal hand was holding my shoulder to the bed and his bare hand gripped my ass tightly. My eyes rolled back as I felt the pain began mixing with pleasure, and that metal hand wrapped around my throat as he pulled me flush against his chest. I gripped at the metal appendage as his thrusts became erratic and my walls began tightening around him in impending orgasm again. I cried out and his hand clamped tight around my throat cutting off my air as he let out a groan when I began climaxing around his cock. He pummeled into me and let out a growl as I felt his hot seed gush into me.

I clawed at the hand as my vision began spotting and he languidly stroke his cock in me as he began softening. His hand release my throat and I gasped in fresh air as he slid out of me with a soft groan. I could feel the mixture of fluids run down my thighs as he held me against that hard chest for what felt like eternity. I collapsed on to the bed when he released me and I frantically pulled my pants up and curled into a ball in a torrent of tears and sobs.


End file.
